Species from The Kuaovolings
List of species from The Kuaovolings Franchise. Kuovolings Kuovolings are yellowish orange creatures that live in Kuaovo Island. They eat anything and have many of them. The ruler is Tesweet. The nation is Kuaovolia. The represent Americans. Clumobs Clumobs are water bats and live in Clulantis. Every week, a queen Clumob lays 30 eggs and hatch when the light comes on each egg. The nation is Clulantis. They represent Englanders. Soap Monsters Soap Monsters (or Soapies) are creatures that made out of suds. They resemble Loch Ness Monsters. In a future episode, Skylark will adopt a baby Soap Monster named Bubbles. The nation is Soap Monsteryvania. They represent Scotlanders. Pollydiles Pollydiles are crocodiles with tadpole tails on it's head. They live in the swamp. The nation is Pollydileistan. They represent Maoris. Sharkapus Sharkapus are sharks with octopus legs with the tail remained. It hunts for shrimp and the famous one is Dr. Sharkapus who get killed everytime. The nation is Sharkapustan. They represent Arabs and Persians. Stone Turtles Stone Turtles are turtles that are covered in stone. They move by light and sleep when there is no light. The nation is Stone Turtlevania. They represent Chinese. Furgers Furgers are white tigers with pink stripes. They run like cheetahs and is a wild cat. The nation is Furgerland. They represent French. Storks Storks are bird that live everywhere. Tesweet has a pet stork named Vertigo. Dodos The Dodos are flightless birds and are extinct in Mauritius but still alive only in Kuaovolia. Jolt has a pet dodo named Wingle, a female dodo who has a crush on Vertigo. Griffins Griffins are mythical animals and are loyal to the Kuaovolings. Commander Silkweed has a pet baby griffin who talks is named Arthur. Altais Altais are creatures with fox tails. Mimi is one of them who also wears clothes. They live in Altaivale. The nation is Altaivale. They represent Russians. Mories Mories are mice creatures with long tails. They live in Moristan. The nation is Moristan. They represent Austronesian peoples. Humans Humans are foreigners of the Kuaovo Island Groups, in Muian continent. They live outside there. Soviet soldiers conquer there without discovering. Human communities in Kuaovo Island Groups and other non-human majority countries live there. Blowchillas Blowchillas are puffy chinchillas that float around. They live in a small forest called Blowchilla Woods. The nation is Blowchillia. They represent Romance-speaking peoples. Dogs Dogs are foreigners of the Kuaovo Island Groups, in the Muian continent. They live outside there. The PAW Patrol are the first ones to be discovered, because the PAW Patrol members, Marshall, Rubble, Skye, Zuma, Chase, Rocky and Rachel, swim there and discovered the island like Christopher Columbus on a stormy night. Pixies Pixies are small sprites that lives on flowers. They resamble little fairies. The nation is Pixieland. They represent Toonatopians. Spiralroni Penguins Spiralroni Penguins are penguins with spiral shaped hair. They live in a colder place in Kuaovo. The nation is Spiralronya. They resemble macaroni penguins but spiral shaped. They represent Eskimos and Aleuts. River Skunks River Skunks are water skunks that live in a river. The nation is River Skunkland. They resemble skunks but in the water. They represent Jews. Land Snails Land Snails are small creatures that live in Kuaovo. The nation is Land Snailistan. They represent Slavic people. Wooly Lemming Wooly Lemming are lemmings and live in an island. The nation is Wooly Lemmingistan. They represent Turks. Gobblers Gobblers are dragon turkeys that roam Kuaovo. Tesweet, Skylark and Crumbles try to catch one in it's debut. The nation was Gobbleristan. Crystles Crystles are little fluffy creatures with cat like ears. They hatch in the Crystal Caves in Crystal Eggs. A Pink Crystle is owned by Skylark is named Barlow, A Blue Crystle is owned by Tesweet is named Cocoblu, A Yellow Crystle is owned by Gobo and Crumbles is named Cookie and an Orange Crystle owned by Jolt is named Iggy. Every Crystle comes in different colors depending on a color crystal. The nation is the Crystle Nomads. They represent Mongolians, other Mongol tribes and Mongol language family-speaking ethnic groups. Kachins Kachins are ferret creatures with cat fish whiskers. One Kachin is named Slash who had a crush on Skylark. Min-Mins Min-Mins are little creatures that resamble porcupines with rabbit ears and tail. One of them was owned by Tesweet's cousin named Rico. They live in Minnesota. Fluttertweets Fluttertweets are little birds that live in every island. They are light purple with peacock tails and they always eat berries. Elemental Hawks An Elemental Hawk is a type of hawk with elements. Species are: Fire Hawk, Water Hawk, Electric Hawk and Grass Hawk. Dustfeathers Dustfeathers resamble feather dusters with fluffy fingers and toes. They come in different colors and often live at Hotels. For example, Fifi is one of them at the Kuaovolia Hotel. Tekunchis A Tenkunchi is a puppy creature which they run like atheltes and wear atthletic clothing. They live on an island near North America. Kutuchoas A Kutuchoa are kitten creatures wearing female athletic clothing, like their male counterpart, they live in an island near North America. Hytuchuisaurus Hytuchuisauruses are dinosaurs that live Dinosauria. They sometimes wear Casual clothing for parties. A baby Hytuchuisaurus named Stompy is befriended and adopted by Pelly (One of the orphans who lived with Hazel's Grandparents). Ikooliskas An Ikooliska is a little baby puppy who lives in Puppy Isle. Mink got an Ikooliska named Barkley for Christmas and called him "The Best Christmas Pet". Barkley's fur is black. Zetsus A Zetsu (Or Zetsudzunmi) is an air breathing koi which also breathe in water. They first appeared in True Tidings as creatures in Clulantis. Ostreicks An Osteick are german speaking owls who live in Dark Woods. Whenever they talk, subtitles will show up. Ugakakas Ugakakas are european speaking Tigers. Bamalas Bamalas are baby tigers. Dugunalas Dugunalas are dragon like creatures that live in Dragon's Island. This type of dragon has hude claws allowing it to dig. Yumgrechis Yumgrechis are dragons that live in Dragon's Island. This type of dragon has big wings and breathe out ice. A newborn Yumgrechi is yellow. One of them is befriended by Jolt and is adopted by Commander Silkweed in which he names it Uria. Scorchgons Scorchgons are dragons that live in Dragon's Island. They are red dragons with mighty wings. Scorchio, a talking child scorchgon was adopted by Herbmantha. Octokitties Octokitties are kittiens with mini octopus legs. Squirt who belongs to Hazel is female. Tigers Tigers are big jungle cats with black stripes. Glinda, a tigeress lives in India. Scaremander Scaremanders are salamanders who are scaredy cats. Doing the promo trailer for Season 2, It was shown that it got scared by Skylark and hid in the closet realizing it was not safe. They come in different colors. The one who got scared by Skylark was named Scaredy.